Penguin Village
Penguin Village is a town where Arale and lives. You may role play here. Something to TreasureCategory:Earth RP Areas Starr walked through the village, happily. He bought a Ramune drink from a vendor on the street, and he had a box of Pocky in his pocket, which he was eating while walking."I've never had this Strawberry kind, but it's really nice....I wonder if Cauli would want any." He says, nomming a stick, and then giggling."I forgot, she doesn't take hand outs. More for me then." He comes to a realization."Oh crap, I left my wallet back at that man's shop!" He turns on his heel, and starts to run back. Meanwhile at that mans shop a piratey looking bloke has just picked up some dudes wallet. "Huh guess this be me lucky day." He grins as he walks out of the shop and sees a kid running towards him as he runs past Kidd slips his hand in his pocket taking out any money left in there. "No wallet... damn he must be the ex owner of me newest prize." he smirks as he continues working. Starr approached the vendor, and noticed his wallet was gone from where he left it."I'm sure I left it around here....Maybe that man knows where it is..." He runs out of the shop, and approaches the man from behind. He taps him on the shoulder."Excuse me Captain, have you seen a wallet near that shop back there?" It has all of my zeni, and my library card in it. Kidd smirks to himself "I can't say I 'ave lad, I was just in their not a moment ago and there was no wallet in my sights matey. 'ow about you ask the shop keeper? I'm sure 'e'll know." As Starr turns to talk to the vendor who would of seen kidd pick up the wallet kidd slips into the nearest alley way and begins walking down it. Starr smiles, and thanks the man, and turns back to the shop keeper."Excuse me sir, have you seen a wallet in here?" He asks. He points to the counter."It was there before I left." The shop keeper scratches his head."It was here when you left, and I was 'bout to come find ya. That Captain fellow was in here for a shy second, and didn't buy nuffin." He says, scratching his chin now. "Hmm..." Starr says."Thank you Mister." He walks out of the shop, and begins to walk back where he had met the Captain."Based on how quickly I got to the shop, got my info, and walked back out...." He looks around himself quickly."He would be near this point! By about 1 mile!" Starr looks around, as cars come by, and his hair is blown everywhere. Pulling his jacket up, he begins to run down the alley way for cover. Kidd notices Starr went down the same alleyway "Bollocks... well there be no sense in stoppin' now." He continues down the alley way until he reaches a dead end. "Buggar... well 'opefully 'e'll buggar off before 'e gets 'ere." Kidd hides behind a near by dumpster hoping not to be spotted by Starr Starr walks down the alley, and a foul smell hits his nose."Ugh...That's putrid..." He says, covering his nose, and mouth."I don't know what it is, but it's not blessed I'll say that much..." Starr walks down the alley, and he comes to a dead end."Aw...I walked all down this way for nothing..." He starts to leave, and accidentally trips into a mound of garbage, riddled with dumpster juices."Ewewewew!" He yells, getting up, brushing himself off."Dammit!" He yells, wringing out his sweater. He looks down in the dump, and notices a Green colored box."Aw..." He picks it up."The mint chocolate Pocky I got for Cauli...Now it smells like dumpster scum..." He holds it tight." I know you don't take handouts, but friends do things for each other..." He crushes the box in his hand, with a slight spleck sound. He throws it into a dumpster."I guess I'll go back to that shop and get another bo- ....Oh wait...." He sighs, and sits down against the alley wall."Well, this day's gone from bad to worse..." He says, drone. Not seeing that Starr sat down Kidd stands up and begins to walk out then notices Starr sat there looking at him. "Oh.... ahoy mate... Lovely... uh alleyway isn't it? did ye find ye... Oh buggar this." Kidd throws a circular object to the ground and it starts emitting smoke he begins running down the alley way. Starr quickly looks up, and sees Kidd."Hey! You have my wallet don't you!" Starr stands up, and runs through the smoke after him."Hey get back here!" He yells, running after kid. His hand began to glow a yellow, and he fired a couple of energy waves."You're the reason Cauli isn't gonna get anything from me! You're the reason I feel...Angered!" He charges up a red wave."You're the reason I'm going to have to settle this the tenacious way!" He yells, firing a Demon Wave. The demon wave hits kidd and he falls down dropping the wallet "God damn it kid... Lucky shot ye got on me ya pillock..." He stands back up. "Damn that hurt..." he points a gun at Starr "I'd go 'ome if I was you kid." Starr holds up his hands, a little bit of sweat breaking, but then, he remembers Cauli. He looks down, and sucks in his breath. His aura flickers a bit, and he walks up to Kidd, bravely."I don't care what you do to me, but I'm not letting my friend down." He quickly grabs the wallet, and hops back, with each one of his finger tips lightened up by Ki."If I go down, you are going with me Captain..." He was pointing his hand directly at Kidd's chest. Kidd smirks "Yargh... not bad kid..." He puts his gun away "I ain't in no mood to be dealin with fights for something as small as ye wallet. I'll be on me way." He turns and begins to walk out the alley "Enjoy yer drink mate ye earned it." He smirks to himself as he walks out the alley way and robs citizens he knows can't throw energy out of their hands. "Much betteh." Starr lowers his hand as the Captain walks away. He looks at his wallet, and finds his money was still there, as well as his Library card. He gives a slight smile."Funny....Giving me trouble, and I didn't even get his name...I guess he would say the same for me..." He looks up, and starts running out of the alleyway."Now for Cauli's surprise!" He laughs with cheer, as he heads to the vendor. Another story closed, as the Seeker, meets the Captain. A Cold Intelligence The once-peaceful day at Penguin Village was disturbed when what appeared to be a meteor crashed down outside the city. Despite the high intensity of light coming from the meteor as it descended, there did not appear to be any considerable impact where it landed. Bastion was sat at a cafe eating an ice cream trying to forget his recent ordeals when the meteor crashed down people rushing in panic knocked his ice cream to the floor "what the hell was that? aww man my ice cream i just bought that sigh" Bastion gets up and precedes towards the point of landing taking care to try and remain hidden when he gets close. When Bastion reached the crater, it became apparent that this was no ordinary meteor - a silvery, metallic sphere about a foot across was floating directly above the impact site, and over the period of ten seconds or so, four "tendrils" roughly a meter long, and made of a strange silvery liquid, began flowing off it it, suspended in the air by an unknown force. The object seemed to "look around," before a slight 'pulse' of nearly-invisible light was sent out in the area. It did not appear to be harmful, and was likely a scanner. "oh crap baskets, w-w-w-w-what is that" Bastion sees the scanner pass over him and freezes unsure of it got him "oh no an a-a-a--a-aa-ndroid what do i do i'm not able to handle things like this" Bastion stays still unable to move The object seemed to orient itself to face Bastion, beginning to move towards him. The four tendrils trailed behind it, moving almost like a living creature, rather than the mechanical movements one would expect from a machine. Bastion appears to be freaking out almost like he has some more deep seated fear of androids and other mechanical marvels he seems to be trying to orient his frantic thoughts to no avail the best he could come out with is "w-w-w-w-w-w-what are y-y-y-y-y-ou" "Designation unknown." The machine seemed to reply, in a deep voice that hardly had any mechanical tone to it - almost seeming organic. "Location unknown." It glanced around again, sending out the 'pulse' - though it seemed to be of a considerably higher intensity this time. Eventually, the machine turned to face Bastion. "Identify yourself." Bastion backs up a little or at least the best he can do with his body in a state of panic as such his stammer gets worse "y-y-y-y-y-you can t-t-t-t-t-t-t-talk? M-m-m-m-m-my name is Bastion" he pauses trying to control himself "Allara" The machine appeared to pause, perhaps considering options. "Name familiar, stored in database. Additional data corrupted. Further analysis required." It approached Bastion once more, the tendrils reaching towards him. Bastion starts dodging in an almost cartoony style, like a child trying to avoid a needle. Bastion is actually surprisingly agile putting up a very good effort dodging it actually takes quite a bit before he naturally tires as the adrenaline wears of. now he is freaking out further scared more by not having a clue of whats going on. After the first attempt, the machine stopped. "Curious reaction. Consistent with previously-observed behavior. Cause of behavior unknown. Potential cause, emotional response known as fear." The machine stated, seemingly to itself. It opted to keep its' distance, this time. Bastion eventually calms down at least to a state where he can think rationally. He seems to be talking ot himself but loud enough so it can be heard "hmm so i-i-i-i-it left me alone i guess it is s-s-ss-s-afe to say its not directly hostile." Bastion slowly approaches keeping his gaurd up and leaving enough distance to flee "i-i-i-i-f you dont know what you are, t-t-t-t-hen why are you h-h-hh-h-here?" "Purpose unknown. Current objective, collect information and reacquire primary directive." The machine replied, keeping all four tendrils pointed away from Bastion. Bastion sits down, well less sits more flops as his legs give way from shaking due to the lack of adrenaline. Bastion just keeps his eye on the being "i-i-i have no idea what you are or what you intend to gain s-s-s-so dont think i trust you" "Trust unnecessary for analysis." The machine replied, "Subject has already provided useful information." Bastion analyses the being in front of him "your form seems c-c-c-c-c-changable, do you have a smaller less uh intimidating form" Bastion has given up trying to make full sense of the scenario so he is asking things for his own sake. Almost instantly, the four tendrils appeared to have vanished, leaving only a silvery sphere. "huh i didn't expect you to oblige so easily" Bastion calms a little not finding as much reason to be intimidated of a sphere "uh thanks i guess, that sphere will do" "Intimidation detrimental to analysis. Unit will follow subject for observation." It replied. "i see that makes sense, so uh what s-s-s-s-specifically are you observing? I'm not 100% into the idea of being followed around without knowing the why" Bastion looks at the orb finding a slight amusement in the appearance it now possesses" "Physical abilities, unique attributes. Subject has unknown potential, additionally unknown technology. Unit will determine via non-intrusive observation." "i suppose thats acceptable for now, though i'm not sure what you hope to observe from m-m-m-me" Bastion stands up "well as long as you can be inconspicuous when the situation calls for it there shouldnt be a problem" After a brief moment, the sphere vanished. "Electromagnetic cloaking technology. Unit will not interfere with subject's activities." Category:Locations Category:Earth "huh that works actually, I can't say i am 100% ok with this but it seems fine for now" Bastion starts heading towards the village "now to have the icecream i missed out on" Looking for a Present Karri sauntered through the village. He was going to get something for Kagome, to show some appreciation for allowing him to stay at her place on Mt. Paozu, but what would someone like her want as a gift...? This was the question he wondered as he glanced at items displayed in the windows of various shops. Aelita was patrolling in the skies at that moment, when she noticed an odd power. She stopped mid-air, and checked in the aura of the individual. Something was definitely off with it, so she decided to go investigate, and flew down in a nearby road, to walk towards the person. Karri looked at a display of jewelry, thinking, Would this be the sort of thing to give her...? No, I don't think so... He wasn't aware that someone was approaching him. "Hello there." Aelita asked out of the blue, catching Karri off guard. Karri swiftly turned to her, slightly intrigued as well as surprised. Pink hair with a matching outfit? This person definitely wasn't normal. "...Who are you?" "The name's Aelita, what is yours?" Category:RP Areas